Reptile
'''Reptile '''is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game. He then became playable in Mortal Kombat II. About Reptile Reptile is a green garbed, human-like reptilian creature that embodies the archetype of the unhappy underling. Reptile is said to be physically hideous and repulsive, but he is renowned for his great stealth, impressive fighting skills and unquestioning loyalty. Unlike many other henchmen of the lords he has served, Reptile does not strive for power. Rather, he is caught in a delusional state of mind, an obsession about finding the last remaining member of his race, the Saurians, or freeing his homeworld from Outworld's grasp. Thus, he always remains loyal to Shao Kahn, only obeying other masters to survive and reach his goal of returning Zaterra to its former glory. While well-meaning and sincere, this obsession is so important to him that it causes him temporary fits of insanity. Reptile was hidden in the original Mortal Kombat and thus holds the distinction of being the very first secret character to appear in a versus fighting game. Before battles with an opponent he would make his appearance and jump in the middle of the screen in a Sub-Zero win pose. Above his head would be clues on how to find him, such as "Look to la luna" ("the moon" in Spanish or Italian and hinting The Pit stage), "Alone is how to find me" (denoting that he is only unlockable in single player mode), "Perfection is the key" (directing towards the double Flawless victory), or "Tip eht fo mottob" ("Bottom of The Pit" spelled backwards, self-explanatory). This concept was then copied for Smoke and Jade in Mortal Kombat II. He was a merge between the original Sub-Zero and Scorpion characters. Mortal Kombat co-creators John Tobias and Ed Boon admitted in an interview that the "birth" of Reptile was when they took Sub-Zero and Scorpion and fused the two into one and colored him green (yellow + blue = green). They christened this character "Reptile" due to his green color and their reference to lizards. While he wasn't given a lot of character depth at the time, he was worked on more (character wise) and later, in Mortal Kombat II, Reptile was developed into a full character with his own special moves and would be available from the outset. It is not quite clear how old Reptile is. Estimates run in the tens of thousands of years, or even millions. What is known, however, is that the Earthrealm was nearly destroyed by a battle between the gods millions of years ago. Reptile's race of raptors, or Saurians, escaped to another realm, Zaterra, where it was then invaded and annexed by Outworld's emperor, Shao Kahn. As was the usual process for Kahn conquering another world, most of the Zaterrans were killed in the ensuing battles, only leaving a handful of people left. Among those, or among those descended from these survivors, was Reptile. Unlike the others of his kind, who were forced into slavery, Reptile was trained to be a servant of both Kahn and Shang Tsung. Because of this, it is unclear exactly what Reptile's place of birth is - although Earthrealm, Zaterra, or Outworld are the three likely choices. Storyline ''Mortal Kombat At some point - possibly before the death of the Great Kung Lao 500 years ago, or possibly after - Reptile joined Shang Tsung and Goro on Earthrealm. He stayed in hiding. Naturally, when Tsung returned to Outworld, so did Reptile. Mortal Kombat II He protected his master from harm, and then went on to receive special missions from Shao Kahn himself, who had promised to release the remaining members of his race from slavery if he would unquestioningly do his bidding. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy Such an opportunity arose when Kitana had escaped into the unknown regions of Earthrealm during Kahn's invasion of that world. Reptile was sent by Shao Kahn, who promised Reptile to resurrect his race if he succeeded, with Jade to find and, if necessary, kill Kitana. He did not succeed as Jade betrayed him to help Kitana. After the war was over, with Kahn defeated and both Earth and Edenia free, Reptile was brought back as a prisoner to Edenia, and tried there for genocide, a bitter irony since his own race once was the victim of the very same act. Reptile was then exiled to the Netherrealm. ''Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold When the fallen Elder God Shinnok invaded Edenia, Reptile grasped the opportunity to join Shinnok's Army of Darkness as a commander, hoping to convince Shinnok to revive his near extinct race. After being on the losing side once more, he escaped into Outworld again and rejoined his old masters, in spite of the fact that neither had ever kept their promises towards him. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Because of his state of separation from the other members of his race, and especially his matriarch, Reptile had begun to show signs of devolution. Where he used to mask his appearance by posing as a human, this proved to be no longer possible. Reptile had nearly gone insane and had a significantly changed in appearance, including a tail. With the armies of Edenia and Outworld locked in combat, Shao Kahn requested the services of the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Reptile was sent to tell Tsung of the emperor's request but upon reaching Tsung’s new place of residence since being released from prison, Reptile overheard Tsung and Quan Chi forming their Deadly Alliance and plotting to kill Shao Kahn. On his way back to inform his master, he was distracted by Nitara, who revealed to him knowledge of his lost civilization. She gave him the Kirehashi blade, which was an artifact of the Zaterran civilization, as proof and revealed to Reptile the location of Kitana’s forces. Reptile knowing how this knowledge would greatly aid his master in the war with Edenia raced back to tell the emperor, but he was too late; Shao Kahn lay slain on the floor. Mortal Kombat: Deception The desperate and purposeless Reptile wandered Outworld aimlessly until he came across Nitara yet again. Desperate for a new master Reptile declared his loyalties to Nitara, but unknown to Reptile, he had always been merely a pawn in Nitara's plan to free her people's realm from the Outworld. The first step had been to distract Reptile long enough for the Deadly Alliance to kill Shao Kahn unhindered; next, she manipulated Reptile and the cyber-ninja Cyrax into battle. Reptile damaged Cyrax, ensuring the cyber-ninja would later help Nitara in her quest for the portal sphere. Eventually, Reptile came to realize that Nitara had fooled him, and that her plan had lead to the death of his master Shao Kahn. Enraged, Reptile tracked the vampire and Cyrax to the Lava Chamber, but he was too late. The portal sphere had been destroyed, and of Nitara and Cyrax there was no sign. All that remained was the almost fully incubated dragon egg of Onaga the Dragon King. The egg hatched, a beam of light struck Reptile and Reptile's body became the vessel for the reincarnated Onaga. It is described in an unlockable photo of Reptile's home realm Zaterra that members of his race can lose their humanoid appearance when separated for long periods of time from their monarchal leader; given the fact that this authority figure - like most of his people - were most likely wiped out centuries ago by Shao Kahn, the fact that Reptile did not start to 'devolve' until after he assumed his master killed at the end of ''Mortal Kombat Trilogy, and his race's natural camouflage ability to look like normal humans, it's more likely that Reptile's 'devolution' was a result of his increasingly maddening state overriding what mental capacity was required to maintain his human guise instead of a physical metamorphosis into a prior state of evolution. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Reptile's separation from Onaga was seemingly explained by Nightwolf's ending in Deception, whereupon he bound Onaga's soul to the Netherealm. He is encountered by Taven in Konquest mode in the lair of the Red Dragon clan. Though no explanation is offered as to why he is there, it's possible that Reptile's DNA was also being used, along with Daegon's dragon, Caro's, as a means of creating human-reptilian hybrids, since the Red Dragon Hybrids do bear some resemblance to Reptile and can also spit acid. This might have been another way, in his eyes, to get his Saurian race to be restored. Taven defeated Reptile in a fight and released Caro. In his story ending, after his victory over Blaze, the Pyramid of Argus begins to crumble under his feet. Reptile finds a tomb within the pyramid containing a female Zaterran, and Reptile slowly reverts back to his humanoid form. With the female Zaterran, Reptile revives Zaterra to its former glory. ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Reptile's role is mostly minor, appearing as the first kombatant fought in Story Mode and is fought on a couple of different occasions. His appearance has changed once again, with a mask covering his face, green skin, claws, and a new suit. He battles with Johnny Cage during the first fight of the first Mortal Kombat tournament, but is defeated. Reptile makes another appearance during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. While he is not fighting, he whispers to Shang Tsung something inaudibly, which pleases Shang Tsung. Reptile is next seen in the Living Forest. While Kano and Shang Tsung prepare to make a deal over the Black Dragon firearms, Smoke interrupts. After Smoke defeats Kano, Shang Tsung morphs into the elder Sub-Zero and teams with Reptile to face Smoke in a two-on-one fight. Smoke defeats both Reptile and Shang Tsung. When Sub-Zero demands to face Scorpion, he is instead left to face Reptile, who he defeats as well. Reptile then appears during the Earthrealm invasion, scaling a building where officers Kurtis Stryker and Kabal are on top of. Reptile dodges all of the bullets fired at him, and shoots acid at Kabal. Stryker then battles Reptile and defeats him. Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 2:' ''"Shang Tsung's personal protector, Reptile lurks in the shadows stopping all those who would do his master harm. His human form is believed to disguise a horrific reptilian creature whose race was thought extinct millions of years ago. He enters the contest hoping to defeat all and protect his master." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "Always a reliable servant to Shao Kahn Reptile is chosen to assist Jade in the capture of Kitana. In contrast to Jade's instructions Reptile is ordered to stop the renegade princess at all costs …even it means her death." * Mortal Kombat 4: "A general in Shinnok's army of darkness. Reptile once belonged to an extinct race of reptilian creatures. He was banished to the Netherrealm for committing genocide against several species. Responsible for the death of millions, Reptile is a dangerous ally to the forces of evil." *'Deadly Alliance:' "Reptile had discovered the plot devised by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi to assassinate Shao Kahn. But on his way to inform his master, he was distracted by a vampire woman named Nitara. She led him for the hidden base camp of Kitana's forces. Knowing the location of the base would be a great help to the Emperor in the war against Edenia and the Shokan. Eager to relay all that he had learned, Reptile raced back to Shao Kahn's fortress, only to discover him lying dead on the throne room floor. Reptile's detour to Kitana's base camp had delayed him just long enough for Shang Tsung and Quan Chi to spring their attack on Shao Kahn. Reptile was devastated that he had failed his master and wandered the Outworld wastelands aimlessly until he once again crossed paths with Nitara. Desperately in need of a master, he offered his loyalty to her. Her first command to him was to attack the invader from Earthrealm, Cyrax. She explained that he must first destroy his arm panel in order to weaken the outsider." *thumb|250px|right|Reptile's Bio KardBio Kard: "The warrior known as Reptile had served Shao Kahn not knowing that the Emperor had destroyed his home realm of Zaterra. Many years later, Reptile's body was possessed by the soul of the Dragon King and was transformed to resemble the former ruler of Outworld." *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile’s mastery of stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, destroy anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities At his debut, Reptile's powers for the most part, were borrowed from the cryomancer descendant, Sub-Zero and the hellfire specter, Scorpion. By the time of MKII, he is given his own powers. Reptile appears to take abilities from several reptilian creatures. As a Saurian, Reptile remains mostly human in appearance. However, like Scorpion, the mask and the skin behind it is a mere guise to his true lizard form. However, he appears to remove his mask more often than Scorpion. His saliva is composed of powerful corrosive fluids that can easily burn right through steel, much like acid. He also can fire concussive blasts of homing energy. Reptile's distinguishing trait is his ability to render himself completely invisible. As revealed in one piece of art for Deadly Alliance, a Saurian's appearance is human for the most part. However, the longer they are separated from one another, the more their human guises degrade and vanish over time until their true forms are revealed. The change is more than skin deep as it also can affect the mind as well. Saurians who lose their disguises completely will begin to regress into primal fits of blind rage, attacking both friend and foe. Signature moves * Acid Spit: Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. In MKII to UMK3, it appears as a thick jet spit of acid. In MK4, it appears as a stream of acid bubbles and in MK:DA onwards, a ball of acid. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Acid Stream. Reptile spews a stream of acid. *'Power Slide:' Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. In Shaolin Monks and MK 2011, Reptile secretes a trail of slime when he slides similar to the ice trail that Sub-Zero leaves when he slides. In MK 2011 this is called Slide. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Slime Trail. Reptile will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. *'Chameleon:' Reptile disappears or reappears in a puff of smoke. In UMK3, Reptile could not reappear unless he was hit. In Armageddon, Reptile can still turn invisible, though his weapon will remain visible. In MK 2011 this is called Invisibility. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Vanish. Reptile will turn completely invisible, leaving no light distortion to help determine where he is as well as a damage boost. *'Running Serpent:' Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. In MK 2011 this is called Elbow Dash. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Reptilian Elbow. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. *'Slow Force Ball:' Reptile projects a green ball of energy that slowly moves toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Slow Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger. *'Fast Force Ball:' A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. (UMK3, MKT, MK:SM, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Fast Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger. *'Upper Force Ball:' In Shaolin Monks, Reptile can throw his forceball in the air. Only Reptile as a boss can do it and he does it only if an opponent is in air. (MK:SM) *'Acid Hand:' Reptile creates a Force Ball and spins toward the opponent, knocking them back. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Reptilian Hand. The attack will send the opponent skyward. *'Dash Punch:' Reptile slides and punches the opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Super Crawl:' Reptile crawls under the opponent's feet knocking them over. (MK4, MKG) *'Rolling Spikes:' Reptile curls himself up into a ball and rolls forward, knocking the opponent off of his/her feet. (MK:DA, MK:A) *'X-Ray Move - Tricky Lizard: '''Reptile jabs a clawed finger into the opponent's eye, then snaps their neck turning them around. As they try to recover, he kicks them in the chest, breaking their ribs while sending them backwards. (''MK 2011) Fatalities * Tasty Meal: Reptile takes off his mask, revealing a reptilian face. He then opens his mouth and stretches out his long tongue, sticking it to his victim's head, then quickly retracts it, ripping off the head and eating it. Reptile then rubs his blood covered stomach, giving a satisfied "Mmmm..." noise. (MKII, MK:SM, MK 2011) **In MK 2011, this Fatality is unlocked via a DLC code. Reptile can use this in any costume. It is also called Yummy! in MK 2011. *'Hidden Chomp:' Reptile turns invisible, then rips or cuts off his opponent's torso before reappearing. How this is done is not precisely explained. (MKII, MK:SM) *'Acid Puke:' Reptile gets close to the victim, opens his mouth, and spews acid over them, melting them down to a sizzling puddle. In UMK3, he regurgitates acid on the victim's body from the head top, while in MK4, he sprays acid bubbles from the same position, but inexplicably gains levitation powers while doing so, much like Kai as the bubbles literally peel away at the skin and flesh of the opponent, leaving behind a bloody corpse. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG) *'Extra Meal:' Reptile takes his Tasty Meal Fatality further by proceeding to eat the torso and upper legs too. (UMK3, MKT) *'Face Chew:' As the name implies, Reptile hops on the opponent's legs and shoulders and proceeds to savagely eat the opponent's face, leaving behind chunks of blood in the process. Once done, he jumps off and wipes away some of the blood on his face while the opponent staggers back in pain before plummeting to the ground as some leftover blood spills on the floor, showing a close up of the victim's now-mutilated head. (MK4, MKG) *'Acidic Meal:' Reptile spews acid on the victim's head, reducing it to a skull. He then promptly eats it with his long tongue. (MK:DA) *'Claw Frenzy:' Reptile continuously claws his opponent's head until it is cut off. (MK:SM) *'Acid Yak:' Reptile forces his opponent's mouth open, then vomits acid directly into it. Appearing as a boss fatality in Shaolin Monks, Reptile simply leaves his opponent to dissolve into a skeleton. In MK 2011, he plunges his hand into his opponent's body and rips out their mutilated stomach instead, leaving a gaping, bloody hole in their abdomen. If input this fatality in his Klassic Costume, he will take of his mask and snarls at the screen before proceed on doing the fatality. (MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Weight Loss:' Reptile turns invisible and slits the opponent's throat and stomach, causing blood to spew out. He then plants an acid force ball deep into the gap of the opponent's stomach, causing their upper body to explode in a few seconds. He then hisses in delight. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Animality: Scary Monkey:' Reptile turns into a monkey/ape, possibly a chimpanzee. The chimp then chases the opponent off-screen. (UMK3, MKT) *'Friendship #1:' Reptile Doll Sale: Reptile pulls out a Reptile Doll and a message appears onscreen saying "Buy a Reptile Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Snake-in-the-Box:' Reptile winds up a box and a giant snake head erupts out of the box which scares Reptile's opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Reptile turns into an egg and hatches, and starts vomiting acid. (MK 2011) Endings * Mortal Kombat II: (Non-Canonical) "Reptile has always loyally served as Shang Tsung's protector - while maintaining a very low profile in the first tournament, he discovered Tsung's plot to force the remaining members of his near extinct race into slavery under Shao Khan's rule. Reptile then devises a plan of his own. He enters the Outworld tournament, defeats Shao Khan and turns against Shang Tsung, ending his master's scheme. Now his race can live on in their own peaceful existence." * Ultimate Mortal Kombat III: (Non-Canonical) "Reptile was ordered by Shao Khan to find and kill Kitana. He is successful in completing his task, but upon returning, finds himself shunned by the emperor. Shao Khan promised Reptile that if he was successful that he would resurrect Reptile's race. Shao Khan never had any intention of keeping his promise. Enraged, Reptile turns against his master and defeats him in battle but by killing his master, Reptile destroys the one chance to ever know his true race." *'Mortal Kombat 4: (Non-Canonical)' thumb|250px|right ::''Reptile: (kneels before Quan Chi) Quan Chi... I have served the Lord Shinnok well in destruction of Earth's warriors.'' ::''Quan Chi: Yes. We are most appreciative of your efforts.'' ::''Reptile: Now I wish to return in time to my homeworld before it was destroyed by the hands of Shao Kahn. As the new ruler supreme of all of reality, Shinnok alone has the power to grant me this wish.'' ::''Quan Chi: You dare make such an impetuous request from your Lord and Master?'' ::''Reptile: It's a simple request for one of such great power.'' ::''Quan Chi: It's also not worth his attention.'' ::''Reptile: (stands up, enraged) I demand it! If it were not for warriors such as myself, his attack against Raiden's forces would have failed!'' ::''Quan Chi: Perhaps you can convey your feelings to Shinnok himself.'' ::''Reptile: What?'' ::(Shinnok suddenly appears in front of Reptile and holds him in a chokehold) ::''Shinnok: Infidel! You are in no position to demand anything! I could kill you with a mere thought!'' ::''Reptile: (choking) ... But... We had a deal...'' ::''Shinnok: A deal? I am not a god of my word, Reptile. All deals are off! (Reptile's head explodes in Shinnok's hands)'' * Deadly Alliance: "Despite the strong sulfurous stench that filled the chamber, Reptile could smell that Nitara and Cyrax had been there recently. There was no sign of them now, except for some scattered glass shards and a residual trace of strong magical energies. His revenge would have to wait. Suddenly, an expectant hush filled the chamber as energy cascaded around what appeared to be a dragon embryo. The tiny dragon stretched and the egg cracked. A beam of energy ripped out from inside and lanced into Reptile. His world was filled with roaring power as his squamous body was twisted and transformed. The ancient prophecy had been fulfilled: the Dragon King had returned." *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "As the shockwave caused by Blaze's death rattled the surrounding crater, the pyramid on which Reptile stood began to crumble. A fissure opened to reveal a sarcophagus of familiar design. Reptile unlocked the curious artifact to find a female Zaterran. As she awoke, Reptile felt himself slowly reverting back to his humanoid form. The glory of Zaterra will return once more!" *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' thumb|200px|right"Having Defeated Shao Kahn, Reptile was feared by all. He forced Shang Tsung to regenerate his Raptor race. The process took agonizing months, but soon Reptile heard the snarls of young broodlings throughout the Flesh Pits. Eventually, Shang Tsung created an army of Raptor warriors bred to serve Reptile. They stormed the realm, killing any Tarkatan, Shokan, or Centaur who opposed Reptile's rule. The intoxicating feeling of reuniting with his people blinded Reptile to the suffering of his former comrades. Reptile was home once more." Appearances in other media Film Reptile appeared in Mortal Kombat. In the movie, he was a bipedal lizard humanoid. Initially disguised as a statue, Reptile received orders from Shang Tsung to keep Liu Kang and the other humans away from Kitana. In one instance, he manages to lurk in a cavernous structure and watch Liu Kang before spitting acid into his face. During Liu Kang and Johnny Cage's journey to rescue Sonya in Outworld, Liu Kang encounters the reptilian creature and throws him into a statue. The statue consumes Reptile, transforming him into a human ninja form and, after an extended fight, is defeated by Liu Kang when he performs his trademarked bicycle kick. Liu Kang then crushes the de-transformed Reptile to death as he squirms out of the destroyed statue. The nature of Reptile's consumption by the statue and transformation is not explained, because the camera moves up to the statue's face as the consumption is occurring. Like Scorpion and Sub-Zero, Reptile shared the same ninja outfit, but with a green color, and his mask had a jaw built into it. He was played by Keith Cooke, who would play the younger Sub-Zero's role in the sequel. In his lizard form, Reptile had the ability to spit water-like acid and blend into his surroundings like a chameleon. In Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, three ninjas dressed similar to Reptile confront the Earth warriors. Due to their similar costumes and powers, these three are supposed to be of the same species as Reptile. Raiden fights and defeats two of them, while the third is noticeably absent. Richard Dorton plays Reptile in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. Reptile is depicted as a cannibalistic criminal who eats his victims' heads after killing them. While not an inhuman ninja, he has been diagnosed with a real-life disease known as Harlequin type ichthyosis, giving him scale-like skin and eyes grown inward. Television Reptile was portrayed on Mortal Kombat: Conquest by martial artist Jon Valera, primarily in his guise from the Mortal Kombat films. Hailing from the rainy, barren world of Zaterra, Reptile and the thousands of his race have the ability to shift into a camouflaged lizard form that makes visual detection difficult. Their humanoid forms command formidable martial arts abilities, and they have the ability to spit corrosive acid through their fanged masks. This acid is so corrosive that it can even kill Zaterrans themselves, as demonstrated a few times in the episode In Kold Blood. Reptile's debut was an attack on behalf of Shao Kahn, which left civilians and an ally of Kung Lao dead. It was later discovered that he had been selected as a mate necessary to propagate the Amazonian race of Queen Kreeya with Zaterran features, and betrayed the Emperor. The Zaterrans allied with Kreeya as the guardians of her breeding hives while they matured. Reptile was shunned by Vorpax when she slew Kreeya and became the new Queen. He was narrowly defeated in combat by her chosen mate, Shang Tsung, and died at the hands of Shao Kahn's invading Shadow Priests. The demise of the rest of the Zaterrans is unknown, although one, Kiri, whom he developed a sexual relationship with in Balance of Power, was slain simultaneously with Reptile. Comic books Reptile is a minor character in the Malibu Comics series. He remains the loyal servant of Shao Kahn, and never loses a chance to make those around him remember he doesn't respond to Shang Tsung. Reptile appears in the Goro: Prince of Pain miniseries as a member of a team lead by Kitana to find the missing Goro. He also appears in the Battlewave series, most of the time alongside Mileena in a sort of love/hate relation. His most noteworthy action on the comics is when he brainwashes Sonya into marrying Shao Kahn by means of eye-induced hypnosis, an ability never found in the games. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Once belonged to the same realm as Khameleon (and possibly Chameleon). *Shao Kahn destroyed his realm of Zaterra. Reptile becomes loyal to him. *Served Shang Tsung in MK1 and served both him and Shao Kahn in MK2, but served only Shao Kahn in UMK3 *According to Kitana in MK: Shaolin Monks, he and Mileena are inseparable. They also share a love-hate relationship in the comics, where they are often seen having arguments, but always fighting side by side in battle. *Was sentenced for life in the Cobalt Mines of Shokan by Sindel. *Became a general in Shinnok's army of darkness in MK4. *Went back to serve Shao Kahn after Shinnok was defeated. *Sent by Shao Kahn to inform Shang Tsung of a plan. *Heard of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's plan to kill Shao Kahn and went out to stop them. *Encountered Nitara and she gave him a sword that was originally from Zaterra. He later becomes loyal to her. *Sent by Nitara to fight Cyrax and damage his arm console. *Betrayed by Nitara and wants to kill her. *Went to Shao Kahn's fortress and found Shao Kahn dead on the floor. *His body was transformed into Onaga, later, when Shujinko defeated Onaga, he and Reptile were separated. *Tried to prevent Taven from going through a portal to the Netherrealm in Armageddon, but was defeated. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed in Armageddon. Alternate Timeline *First opponent to face Johnny Cage during the introduction of the first tournament. *Defeated by him. *Defeated, along with Shang Tsung, by Smoke *Defeated by the Younger Sub-Zero. *Defeated by Kurtis Stryker during the invasion. Movies *Servant of Shang Tsung in the first movie. *Guardian of Kitana in the first movie. *Defeated and killed by Liu Kang. *Three reptilian warriors resembling Reptile fought Raiden but were defeated in the second movie. Trivia *Reptile is the first hidden character who appeared in a fighting game, he was a palette swap of Scorpion and Sub-Zero. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]] he can be fought as a hidden fighter, wearing his Klassic Costume and once again having his ''MK moveset, along with his very own abilities. **You can unlock the "Pit Master" trophy and achievement for PS3 and Xbox 360 versions by fighting him. *A previous attempt for the game writers to expand on Reptile's Saurian origins brought the creation of the character Khameleon in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. She was said to be the other last remnant of Reptile's race. Her only similarity to Reptile was that she was a palette swapped ninja, although she was female. In the PlayStation and Saturn versions of the game, a similar character exists, though he is male and his name is spelled "Chameleon". This character has only been said to be one of Shao Kahn's greatest warriors. Chameleon has appeared again in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Khameleon made an exclusive appearance alongside Chameleon in the Wii version. *While Reptile's MK4 bio states that he was banished to the Netherrealm for committing genocide on other species, the MK4 comic shows Sindel (reclaiming her role as Edenia's Queen) banishing Reptile to the Cobalt Mines of Shokan for his crimes against Edenia. This is of note because until that point, the Cobalt Mines of Shokan had only been mentioned in MK: The Journey Begins and MK: Conquest. They have, so far, never appeared in ANY of the games. *In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Reptile appeared in his most animalistic form yet. However, in Mortal Kombat: Deception, in Sindel's ending, he appeared in his original human appearance from the first few Mortal Kombat games; this is either an indication that Reptile has regained this form, or a continuity error due to the fact he appears in Deception's Konquest mode in his human-guise. *He, Scorpion and Sub-Zero share their Friendship in MKII. *He and Kano are the only characters from the first MK game who don't appear in the animated movie Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins. *For some odd reason, performing Reptile's "Tasty Meal" Fatality in Mortal Kombat II on the Armory stage causes the floor to randomly slide to the left until the end of the victory screen. Only the floor will be moving, Reptile and his newly dead opponent do not move in the direction of the floor despite them being on top of it. *In the first two Mortal Kombat games, Reptile bled red blood like the other characters. In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy however, he bled green blood. (Although this is presumed this was put in due to his reptilian nature, the physical complications are off). In Mortal Kombat 4/''Gold'', his blood was turned back to normal red. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, his blood was turned back to green, although broken body stubs would appear red. His technical appearance as Onaga in Mortal Kombat: Deception, he bled red blood again. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, he bleeds red blood. Reptile bleeds green blood once again in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, although he bleeds red blood in should he fall victim to a death trap. In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], he bleeds green blood, but when his fatality is full green. *On the back of the ''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks box at Blockbuster, he is mistakenly listed as being called Lizard. *Although Reptile is considered an evil character, he is always more concerned for the well being of his race than the agenda of his masters, as many of his endings have shown, which may show that his alignment may be neutral. *Of all the characters who appeared in Deadly Alliance and Deception, Reptile was the only one who received a new costume and character model for Armageddon, due to considerable fan demand for his "Shaolin Monks" costume to become playable. *Reptile was part of Jazwares.inc's third wave of Mortal Kombat action figures along with Kano, Johnny Cage and Noob Saibot released just prior to the holiday season of 2006. *When Liu Kang or Kung Lao find Reptile on the Pit in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, they refer him as "another servant of Shang Tsung", however, he will reply "I do not serve Shang Tsung". However, his MKII bio states he is Shang Tsung's protector and he does serve the sorcerer. *In Deadly Alliance, his alternate bio presents his first costume, and vice-versa. *In Mortal Kombat II, if Reptile is hit by Sub Zero's freeze-ball while he is performing his acid spit, Reptile will appear to have no face. This is because the head itself is treated as a separate sprite. This is further evidenced when Reptile is invisible. When performing the acid spit while invisible, his face will be the only part of him visible. *In Armageddon, his primary costume is the same primary costume from Shaolin Monks ''due to popular demand by the fans. *Many fans consider Reptile (and Onaga) to be "The King of Puns" as seen in comics in The Kombat Pavilion. *He is one of three characters in ''MK: Armageddon to bleed green blood. *In the original Mortal Kombat, when the player fought Reptile, the name in the health bar said 'Scorpion'. And if you performed Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality on Reptile, when Sub-Zero held the head up it was the head of Scorpion and not Reptile. *Like Baraka, in the short-film "Mortal Kombat : Rebirth", Reptile has a different origin. Instead of being a Saurian from Zaterra, Reptile is a human cannibalistic mass murderer from Earth, born with his eyes inside-out due to a condition called harlequin ichthyosis. He also murders his victims by ripping their head off, but with his hands instead of his tongue. He stores the heads in a refrigerator until he is hungry and eats them piece by piece, unlike him in the games, where he devours the heads directly. It also turns out that his age in the movies are 30. *In his bio, said that he was banished into the Netherrealm but in the official comic, Sindel banished Reptile to the Cobalt Mines of Shokan. * In MK 2011, Reptile is one of four characters able to do an X-Ray that hits the opponent three times, the others being Kano, Stryker and Kintaro. *If a pre-order is made at Amazon.com, players will receive Reptile's classic (or Klassic) ninja costume and his original Fatality from MK. *In Challenge 227 of the Challenge Tower in MK 2011, Reptile is seen in a green version of Cyber Sub-Zero's cyber suit, but it only lasts for this challenge. He is supposedly in the armor of Unit 5, but the armor worn by Unit 5 is different from the armor Reptile uses. *He does not speak in MK 2011, just roars and snarls, although he is seen whispering something to Shang Tsung, it is inaudible. *Despite his renowned secret character status, Reptile is the very first character fought in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode. *In MK 2011, Reptile doesn't rub his stomach when he does his Yummy! Fatality like he did in MKII. *In the original Mortal Kombat on the SNES, Reptile's name is seen in his lifebar instead of Scorpion. *In MK 2011, if his Fatality Acid Yak is used on himself, his stomach is revealed to be blue. Gallery File:Klassic_Reptile_Skin.png|Reptile's Klassic outfit File:Krypt_017-1.png File:Reptile_deception.jpg|Reptile's appearance in Deception's Konquest mode Reptilesm.jpg|Reptile in Shaolin Monks cap364.jpg|Reptile's acid spit in Mortal Kombat: Conquest reptilelive.jpg|Live action Reptile in a commercial for MK4 unmasked-reptile13.jpg|Live action Reptile in a commercial for MKII cap405.jpg|Reptile's Raptor form in Mortal Kombat: Conquest Reptile-Mortal-Kombat-Rebirth.jpg|Reptile as a deformed cannibal in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth unmasked-reptile6.jpg unmasked-reptile4.jpg|Reptile in the comics unmasked-reptile3.jpg|Reptile's true form in the Mortal Kombat film cap352.jpg Reptile defeated.PNG|Reptile loses to Johnny Cage Reptileprimaryconcept.png|Reptile Concept in MK 2011 Reptile scalling the building.PNG References es:Reptile ru:Рептилия pt:Reptile Category:Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Images Cleanup Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Ninjas Category:Neutral Characters